


My Angel

by That_one_person_022



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Flowers, M/M, Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_person_022/pseuds/That_one_person_022
Summary: After three days of nonstop rain, Sonic finally is able to go see Shadow.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a hard week, and I wrote this out to release some emotions. It's nothing fancy, and honestly, I'm kind of scared to be posting it right now. I guess this also is good practice when I get to those parts of S & L, but I mostly did this for myself...

The first rays of sunlight danced their way through the thin curtains, bathing the room in its glow. One particular streak found its way onto a sleeping victim, who was snuggled deep in the red blankets and a white pillow. The light was persistent and remained on the hedgehog’s face until its intense shine could no longer be resisted. One eye fluttered open only to close back at the direct sunlight that was now brightening his room as the sun continued to ascend. 

The hedgehog sighed and shifted around, untangling his legs from the large blankets and sitting up against the headboard. He yawned and stretched out his arms, hearing the slight popping of bones as he did so. His eyes traveled down to the empty spot next to him in his bed and a soft smiled grazed his lips. One of his hands reached over to the spot, splaying his open palm against the silk bedsheets, and closed his eyes to imagine a familiar body there. If he thought hard enough, he could pretend the coldness of it was replaced by his lover’s echoing warmth that always stuck to where he slept.

After a few moments of being lost in it, he got up and went for the window, completely spreading the curtains away to see the morning sky. Not a single cloud in the sky today, he thought. It had been raining the last few days, and it was one of the few reasons why he couldn’t run out and visit his lover. The water had been pouring down hard, and it made it difficult for his feet to speed across the slippery grass, a bruise or broken bone being the last thing he wanted right now.

“But now I can…”

With another bright smile decorating his face, his feet made their way to the bathroom, thinking a long shower wasn’t necessary today. After all, he had taken one last night, and he really wanted to visit him. It had been three days without seeing him, and Chaos, he couldn’t take more of all this waiting.

But then again, he was never a patient one.

“At least, that’s what Shadow always said!”

Giggling at the mental image of the dark hedgehog scowling and telling him so, he made his way inside the bathroom and hurried to go see his favorite hedgehog on such a lovely day.

  
  


***

After putting on a pair of white gloves, securing the sacred item under it, and his signature red shoes, he brushed his quills and finally made sure to tuck the piece of wrinkled paper into them. Sonic never left without that note, it was too precious for him to leave behind.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, his best friend already awake and sitting at the breakfast table. The fox was staring down at his tablet, his thinking face on, and he smiled. Tails was always a smart kid, and it made Sonic proud to know that he was his brother and vice versa. 

“Hey, Tails!”

Blue eyes looked up and widened when they saw him. The fox smiled at him, noticing that every time they became brighter and deep down, Sonic knew it was because the hedgehog was finally moving forward like all the others…

“Hi, Sonic!”

Before the blue hedgehog could head over to the fridge for milk, he felt two hands wrap around him, the top of yellow bangs tickling his nose. He hadn’t realized how tall his brother had gotten, but he patted the other’s back. He was always open to Tails’ hugs, but today’s grip felt tighter as if afraid that he would disappear… 

His heart tightened a little at the thought. Sonic wasn’t going to leave, he had promised his little brother from the beginning of their lives together and recently, a few years ago as well. It had been a hard time for him, but with the help he received from everyone, Sonic was doing better.

But it didn’t hurt to remind the fox about the promise, though.

“S’okay Tails, I’m here, buddy…”

He felt the hug become tighter, remaining like that for a few more minutes. Once he felt Tails’ arms release him, Sonic gave the other one a grin, maybe not like the ones before but it was still something, and to add reassurance to that, he put up a thumbs up. Tails had giggled, blue eyes becoming teary for a moment before they disappeared, and asked the blue hero about what he wanted for breakfast.

Working around the kitchen together, both brothers whipped up some pancakes and sat to eat them, talking about anything new that had happened. Sonic laughed along to Tails’ recent story about Knuckles’ failed attempts at eating properly like Rouge always taught him. Hearing the white bat’s name, he waited for his brother to finish the story before asking about her.

It had been some time since he had seen her, and he knew why. Shadow was always the one catching him up on the rest of Team Dark since it was hard to keep up with them after they all went on different missions. He wondered if Rouge had already told the black hedgehog about Knuckles’ horrible learning skills or of how everything was going along for the wedding.

To this day, it was hard to believe that it was his dark lover that pushed the Knucklehead to pursue something with Rouge. However, that didn’t mean Shadow had let Knuckles go off without a warning first. Just like Tails and him, Shadow regarded Rouge as his sister, he wanted to make sure she was in good hands. Sonic knew that Knuckles wouldn’t hurt the bat, but he kept out his eye on him for Shadow… 

Maybe I should pay her and Knuckles a visit later, he thought.

It would be nice to see Knuckles getting frustrated over which spoon to use! So with that in mind, he finished his breakfast and stayed with his brother a little longer before heading out. The moment he stepped out and breathed in the fresh air, his feet didn’t hesitate to follow down the grassy fields to see his lover.

  
  


***

Before he visited Shadow, he stopped by the flower shop in the city, buying a bouquet, the same ones he always bought when he went to see Shadow. He paid for them and stepped out into the street. Sonic stood there for a moment and took a sniff of the flowers. He let out a soft sigh and admired the arranged blossoms in his hand. It consisted of red roses, yellow zinnias, pink carnations, and one single white rose in the middle. He handpicked each one and still remembered the first time he brought them over…

Sonic bit his lip, swallowing down the tension that tried to slither around his bones. It was a very emotional time for him, but in the end, he let his walls down for his lover to listen or see, or however, that worked…

“Sonic, is that you?”

He turned to face the person that was calling him, and he smiled again, his previous state completely erased by seeing the pink hedgehog. Sonic walked over to her and hugged her.

“Hey, Ames!”

His embrace was returned tenfold, but he didn’t mind. The blue hero always loved Amy’s hugs; something about them grounded him down in place. But they didn’t compare to the ones that came from striped arms, no those were one of a kind and he missed them a lot.

The pink heroine let go and looked down at his hand, where the flowers remained in his hold. Jade eyes became softer at seeing them before returning their attention back to Sonic.

“Gonna go check on Shadow?”

Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes. It seemed that everyone knew him so well. Although, he was pretty sure it was the flowers that gave away his intentions, but then again, this was Amy’s first time seeing the customized bouquet. At least, that was the blue hero thought unless she had caught sight of them before.

It could be. Sometimes he was so focused on just getting to Shadow that some things flew right past him no matter how many times someone waved at him or shouted his name. His mind was always focused on his dark lover and visiting him.

“Of course, with the weather finally clear and sunny, I’m plannin’ to go see him!”

Amy giggled at his cheery behavior, her hands reaching out to grasp their arms and crossing them over her chest. She tilted her head to the side slightly and stared at him as if she was lost in thought. Back when they were way younger, that look would hold so much love for him, and it still does but not in that way. Ever since that faithful day, Amy became someone he searched for when things got too difficult for him and when seeing Shadow wasn’t right…not in those moments at least. 

“You okay, Ames?”

Blinking away her dazed look, she nodded but emerald eyes saw how gloved hands gripped her peach arms harder. The pink heroine cared for him like a brother, and Sonic always thought how he was undeserving of that kindness. But she always managed to convince him otherwise and only held him when he started crying, the reason drowning in his whimpers. Besides Shadow, Amy was one of the few he would show his real self to. 

Chaos, he was one lucky guy to have friends that care for him so much.

“U-uh, I think I should be going, my break is almost over…”

He nodded and walked past her, stopping once he was close enough to give her shoulder a squeeze. He saw her eyes look over to him, glistening with unshed tears but her smile remained ever so shining. It reminded him of the sunlight that peeked through his curtains this morning…

“I’ll be passing by later to try out some of your red velvet cake!”

Amy laughed and nodded, giving his hand on her shoulder a light pat before walking away.

“Next time, I’ll pack one for you to bring to Shadow!”

Waving at him, Amy gave him one last look before she disappeared around the corner to her shop. He smiled at that last comment, thanking her mentally for the support and everything up until now. His friend proved to be a wonderful person and helped others all the way. Sonic knew she was alright, but sometimes she worried too much…

But that was what made her Amy Rose.

Shadow had told him that in an off-handed conversation when they last visited the heroine’s cafe shop together. They were regular customers at her place, but it had gotten harder to go check out the place together ever since that time came…

Restraining his mind from wandering into those thoughts, Sonic shook it off and looked back at the flowers in his hand. Excitement sprouted inside his heart again as he remembered that Shadow was waiting for him. Making sure to hold the bouquet close to his chest, the blue hero sped down the streets to the special place that he always went to see his lover at.

  
  


***

The first thing that came into view when he ran up the small hill was the large white oak tree and its massive umbrella of leaves. The thing was so large that Sonic would need many of himself to wrap his arms around it. It was taller though. The top leaves looked like they were touching the sky from where he stood and looked up. Each leaf a lively green and so soft to the touch. There were so many branches too…

Sometimes, when Sonic couldn’t let go of Shadow, he would tell the other that he wanted to stay here, perched on one of the sturdy branches and sleep under the beautiful night sky. Those nights usually came around when he missed the other too much to leave him…

But he was getting better at letting go and running past the city and to his home, where he still had someone else to care for.

“Hey, Shadow! Long time no see, buddy!”

Emerald eyes saw Shadow resting right under the tree. He was always right there, waiting for the hero to arrive. Even now, it seemed that his dark lover was going to be punctual forever. Not expecting an answer in return, Sonic walked over and patted the other, sitting down next to him against the bark. He looked down at his flowers and handed them over to place them next to his lover.

“I got you your favorite, too!”

Sonic faced the sky and closed his eyes for a moment. He could already imagine the small smile on Shadow’s face, one of the most treasured things he remembered about him. It wasn’t often that his lover smiled, and the hero didn’t mind because that meant he would commit every single one to memory. By now, he had gotten so good at it that he just needed to close his eyes and he would see the smile.

“Oh, I also brought one for her!”

Sonic reached for the white rose that rested among the other flowers and plucked it out. He admired it for a moment before setting it next to the person he had come to know so well, too. She wasn’t here to tell her story, but Shadow always was glad to share things about her, especially when she had first met the black hedgehog. 

Sonic leaned back in his spot and continued to look up at the sky. Emerald eyes saw once again rays of sunshine sneak their way through the leaves that hung above them. He raised a hand as if to touch it, the warmth reminding him of the ebony lover he had missed this morning in his bed.

It wasn’t the first time, though. Sonic always missed Shadow and he always told the other one.

“I really miss you, Shadz.”

His outstretched hand lowered and rested it on top of his lover. He grasped it just like Tails had hugged him this morning, with a lot of strength.

“It had been only three days, and…I already missed you  _ so _ much…”

Emerald eyes gazed down to his significant other, tears tickling their way out onto the surface and tempting to slide down his cheeks. His heart ached at knowing that Shadow didn’t want to see him like this, but it had been three days…

Three days of staying strong and composed.

Sure, it had been easier as the years passed by but it still hurt. After all this time, Sonic still needed to chase after Shadow and find him, just to see if he was okay…

Tearing his eyes away from his lover, he looked up at the sky, hoping that the tears would crawl back into his eyes. Blinking some of them away for effort, he smiled when he saw the familiar structure making its way around like usual. 

“Look, it’s the Ark.”

As he watched the colony go about its orbit, his mind delved back into much older memories. Memories about chasing Eggman across the city and then being chased around, too, by law enforcement. He remembered the events that placed him in new adventures and led him to meet someone new. 

Meeting Shadow had been both the scariest and most exciting thing at the same time. He had never known that he would meet someone else like him, but when he had raced, even if it was for a short amount, the other at the center of the city, he had learned that he was going to do anything possible to befriend Shadow.

It had been a struggle, but he was overjoyed to see the black hedgehog join him in saving their home. Both of them in their superforms and fighting off to defend their home, their family, their friends… 

But it broke Sonic when he saw Shadow’s golden light flicker out and be pulled down by gravity, ripping the black hedgehog’s hand away from his. Chaos, it was so wrong to see his rival be taken away so early from his side…

Sonic released a shaky breath and peeked at the other next to him.

He had lost Shadow for a time, spending days with guilt gnawing at him and nights with nightmares haunting him. It took much effort for the blue hero to seek out help and lean against someone else’s shoulder. It had been Rouge who witnessed his first breakdown, and she was there for his second and third…

By the fourth, Amy had learned about it too, something told him it was intuitive for the heroine. Both girls provided him with support and tissues when he thought he wasn’t strong enough to hold it all back. It was also right then that all the pain he felt was immense for him because…

He fell in love with Shadow.

Somewhere along with the fighting and taunting between them, Sonic had developed feelings for the black hedgehog. It was hard for him to accept that when Amy and Rouge had whispered it to him after one long session of crying and hugging. It tore his heart apart more, thinking he  _ must _ have tried harder and held tighter.

After one year of endless crying and mourning, Shadow returned to him, but with his memories gone. And it broke Sonic all over again because the ebony hedgehog didn’t remember him. More crying and hugging ensued, but this time, he found himself afloat it all. Sonic managed to find something to anchor himself on and that was hope…

Because Shadow was alive now, and he knew that he had to try at least.

Going on races and exploring Mobius for months without end, Sonic was able to get closer to him and his heart continued to soar with nothing but hope. The hero did anything and everything to show how much he cared and wanted to be someone Shadow could trust.

The blue hero laughed out loud, filling in the morning’s silence. A few drops rolled down his cheeks but he didn’t care anymore. He was with Shadow and he knew his lover would never want him to hold back…

“I can’t believe it took me two years to finally have us slow down for one another…”

Two years of nothing but beautiful moments at Emerald Coast to the icy coldness of Holoska. They were some of the best times for Sonic, and his heart only continued to skip as his trip down memory lane closed in on the moment Shadow and him became a couple.

It was right under this tree that Shadow had shown the blue hero his most vulnerable side. The black hedgehog had brought him over to visit Maria, the small headstone displaying her name along with the phrase ‘beloved sister and dearest friend’ carved under it in smaller print. Sonic remembered the white rose that was placed next to it by Shadow, and that was the first time he saw crimson eyes tear up.

After that day, something between them changed and they both knew it. It didn’t take long for them to finally give a relationship a try. Everyone had applauded them for finally noticing how much they needed each other, Shadow had rolled his eyes while Sonic had laughed. More precious moments followed as they spent months,  _ years _ more together.

“But it was all worth it for you, Shadow.”

Sonic scooted off the bark and rested his back on the ground. He reached to take off his gloves and put them aside. Peach hands were freed of the white fabric and allowed to relish the comfortable breeze that kissed them. Emerald eyes squinted when he felt something shiny reflect back, and as he tilted his head to the side a little, he caught the small silver band around his finger. 

Sonic watched it momentarily before bringing it down and kissing it, more tears slipping past his closed eyes. His heart fought to keep away the pain and instead embrace the happiness of thinking about their wedding. 

The day Shadow and him became official partners for life.

A small sob ripped out of his throat, and Sonic turned to his side, watering eyes taking in the sight of his lover’s name and the ring that laid in front of the stone. He let more sobs come out and slip past his lips. 

“Chaos, Shadow! I love you so m-much…”

A louder cry echoed around him, and Sonic only crawled over to the larger headstone that sat next to Maria's, resting his head on top of the smooth slab. He pressed his hand onto the surface, peach fingers tracing out his lover’s name, and shaking with uncontrolled emotions.

“And I miss y-you every day more and m-more…”

Emerald eyes clamped shut and blue shoulders shook as he continued to shed all his tears that he had kept at bay for three days. The storm had kept him away from Shadow, but if it were up to him, he would have come sooner. But he couldn’t, not when he had been doing so much better and becoming stronger, too.

“Just like you always-s told me, r-remember?”

His peach hand moved away from the stone and reached into his quills to pull out the note. A weak chuckle left him as he saw the wrinkled paper, after years of holding onto it and tucking it every time he left for another adventure. Lifting himself off the stone, he delicately opened the paper and a choked sob was pushed back when he saw it.

A photo was always kept inside the folded note. It was small, but it was enough for Sonic. After all, it was one of the few ones in where Shadow was smiling. That darn beautiful smile made Sonic’s heart flutter and clench at the same time. His thumb traced his lover’s face slowly, taking in everything he missed about him.

“Your r-red eyes…your-r d-dark quills…”

He saw as a tear landed on the picture, slightly wetting it before he lifted it up and away from more falling onto it.

“Your lovely laugh…y-your l-lip---”

Another sob broke from him at thinking about it. Sonic knew it had been  _ years _ since Shadow left his side, but every year it hurt more. To know that nothing would ever be the same for him, the blue hedgehog had wanted to follow behind his dark lover, but even with facing death, Shadow managed to figure out Sonic first. The dark hedgehog had written him a letter, the note, that reminded him why he shouldn’t follow down that path.

Managing to grab the note with trembling hands, Sonic finally looked over the neat handwriting of his beloved husband. Shadow had poured his heart into it, filling every line with something about them and more about why the hero needed to remain strong.

“Sometimes-s it gets s-so hard to r-remember…”

Emerald eyes glanced at the letter, reading it over, and pressed it to his chest, where his heart felt like ripping out of his chest to feel the paper. As if it would bring him any closer to his lost husband…

“But t-then I think a-about Tails, Amy, K-knuckles, Rouge, a-and everyone else…”

All his friends and family were there when he had seen the light leave Shadow’s eyes. It had been the most dreadful moment of his life, even if Sonic knew it was bound to happen, but he had hoped that Chaos heard his words and didn’t take him. The blue hedgehog had shut himself off from the rest of the world for months… 

“Y-you said I s-still need to keep-p fighting…”

Tired of being so alone in his puddle of sadness, Sonic had eventually reached out to them and asked for help. It wasn’t easy, but they were there for him along every step of the way. And he also learned to be there for them, to understand that Shadow’s death had affected them as well, not just him. So, he began to apologize for being such an idiot and selfish person, which they had argued wasn’t true. 

“...and t-to live on f-for both us…” 

Laying his head back on the stone, he raised his eyes to the sky once more and smiled. Everything was different after losing Shadow, but Sonic didn’t lose hope. He wasn’t going to fall into the bed of grief like before when he lost Shadow the first time. No, instead he was going to keep remembering all those memories he had with his husband and keep doing what he always did without fear this time…

“Because you’re always watching over me…” 

Maybe, someday in some random way, he would see Shadow, again. Just like when the first time happened, it was never the end for them. Fate always managed to bring them together in weird ways…

“…and keeping me safe…”

But for now, he was happy to know that Shadow was there, standing next to Maria, still loving him just like he still was loving his ebony husband.

“My angel.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song: Don't Forget Me by Nathan Wagner
> 
> Dare you to read it again with this song playing in the background...


End file.
